Redhaired
by Saeshmea
Summary: Martha is kidnapped by a lady-killer who just take red-haired young girls, when she try to save a girl from him, the same day that Lionel wants to tell her his feelings. Clark, Lionel and Chloe will have to work hard to save Martha from that crazy man...
1. Chapter 1

Red-haired – 1

**Red-haired ****– 1**

Lionel had said her that it would be a special night… they had a date… she knew it… he just said that they were going to have dinner… but she knew it was a date! So she dress herself very nice. She went downstairs and went to the kitchen to drink some water before left. Lionel had a meeting, so she had to wait him in the hotel hall were he would be.  
Clark was in the living room, watching the news on TV…  
"… with this one there are already five red-hair girls killed by the Red-rose killer. The girl disappeared two days ago in front of her house, and a red rose was found right there. She appeared this morning, dead, on the river. She had too many hurts on her body, she was found naked and tied up. The police advice all the red-haired between twenty and thirty years old to not go out alone…"  
Martha walked to the living room and kissed Clark's cheek from his back…  
Martha: I'm leaving now… Don't wait me awake, ok?  
Clark: Are you going alone?  
Martha: Yeah… I'm meeting Lionel there…  
Clark: Be careful, ok?  
Martha: What's the matter?  
Clark: Well… you are a red-haired, I really don't want to find you killed.  
Martha: Clark, sweetheart… your mummy past her thirties too many years ago… - she smiled… - Goodnight dear…  
Clark: Goodnight, mum…

There weren't too much people at the hotel hall… Lionel would come in a few minutes, so Martha didn't sit down… She started to looked at the paintings of the walls and the expensive sculptures… Then she looked at a girl with a white dress, she was red-haired, as Martha, and she was alone, and Martha remembered the news and her son advice. She didn't know why but she felt the necessity of look after that girl, so she didn't stopped to look at her. Suddenly, a man came close to the young red-haired and started to talk with her, he were a red rose on his hand. She walked towards them trying to not be noticed and when she was at nearly five steps from them, the man took the girls hand abruptly. The girl shout, but nobody seemed to listened her. Then, Martha, walked again the man and punch him on his face. The man, who didn't hope that, released the girl.  
Martha: Run away and rang the police! – shout Martha before fell on the floor unconscious after the man slapped her so hard.  
The girl run away, some people listened at Martha and turned around them. The man took Martha on his shoulder while he left the rose felt on the floor, and he whispered "Ok… You have already tried to be the heroine… now you will be the victim…

When Lionel arrived to the hall he found the police there, a red-hair girl crying, and a lot of people looking at a rose on the floor. But he didn't see Martha.  
Lionel: Excuse me, what happened here? – asked to one of the policeman.  
Police: The Red-Rose Killer again… but this time he wasn't lucky… he tried to take that girl, but an older woman helped her and he took her.  
Lionel: An older woman?  
Police: Yeah… well… maybe a forty-year-old red-haired…  
Lionel went to the girl who was crying.  
Lionel: Excuse me, are you the attacked girl?  
The girl: Yeah…  
Lionel took out his wallet and showed the girl a photo from Martha.  
Lionel: Is this the woman who helped you? – he asked with a shaking voice…  
The girl: She is! She's the woman who the killer took with him!  
The policeman took the photo.  
Police: Isn't she the Senator Kent?  
Lionel: She is. – said, almost crying.  
He picked up the rose from the floor and clasped it in his punch… When he opened his hand the petals felt on the floor as if they were blood drops.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

Red-haired – 2

**Red-haired ****– 2**

The Red-Rose Killer has attacked again, but this time his victim can be saved. Martha Kent, our Senator, has been kidnapped by this man when she tried to save a youngest girl from him…"  
"Martha Kent, our Senator, has been kidnapped…"  
"Martha Kent, our Senator…"  
"Martha Kent…"

"The Red-Rose Killer has attacked again…"  
"… attacked again…"

"has been kidnapped"

"… can be saved…"  
"… can be saved…"  
"…saved…"

"Martha Kent"

That was what was sounding as an echo again and again in Clark's head while he run to Metropolis.  
His mum had been kidnapped by that killer.  
He had advised her!  
She had taken that as a joke…  
Maybe he shouldn't say anything…  
Maybe that was happening because he had said it…

Clark: Lionel!  
Lionel: Clark! I was calling you at the farm!  
Clark: I hear it on TV…

Meanwhile, somewhere in Metropolis, an older red-haired was opening her eyes on a darkness. She had her eyes blindfolded and her hands tied up on her back. She was lying on the floor, and it was cold, she was naked and wet… and she felt a hand caressing her nude body.  
She didn't sent anything, she was just trying to remember wad had happened, when those fingers arrived to her pussy… then she groaned a little and the man found out that she was already awake.  
Killer: Good morning ma'am… - his voice was strong.  
Martha: Where am I?  
Killer: There where you will die.  
Those words scared Martha, she got a little nervous and then she hit the man on his stomach with her knee. Instead that she didn't see anything, she tried to stand up, but the man took her wrist and made her fall on the floor. Then he dragged her to him and sat over her naked body grasping her shoulders against the floor to don't let her do any movement.  
Martha: Release me…  
He, grabbing her from her shoulders, made her body rise, and then he pushed her again against the floor. This time, Martha shouted.  
Killer: You can't hurt me, ok? These are the rules of the game: I order, you obey; I hit, you shut up… Did you understand?  
Martha felt his body above hers, she felt his breath close to her face, and she spat in his face.  
The man slapped her, she shouted; he hold her from her arm and rose her, and then he took her somewhere. He took out the bandage from her eyes.  
Martha found herself in what seems a basement, in front of a wall full of photographs. All the photos were of red-haired women, all were naked, some were a little hurt, some were really hurt, and some were already dead. Martha wasn't able to look at those images, but the Killer grasped her from her chin and obligated her to watch each one of the photographs of the wall. She started to cry.  
Killer: You can cry. All these women are dead… Do you know why? Because they thought that they could escape from me, or that they could play with me… But these aren't the rules of the game… The rules say that I am the only player, and you are just the toy.  
He took her from the back of her neck and pushed her against the wall. She was kissing the photographs, and he was so close of her nude backside. He began to caress her waist.  
Killer: You're really pretty for be older than forty…

The photographs of the wall moved with Martha's breath. The man was at her back, she could touch his stomach with her tied hands, and he was grasping her neck against the wall. She felt his breath behind her ear.  
Killer: Most of these girls dead at the second day that they were here… They weren't really obedient… and I had to teach them how to be… but they didn't learn it… - he whispered – But you will… don't you? Yeah, you will… because you have a son, and you want to live for him…  
Martha: How do you…?  
Killer: You're a Senator! Everybody knows about your life… - he laughed – Honestly, when I took you from the hotel hall I didn't recognize you… but when I was taking off your clothes I remember that I had already seen you… on TV!  
Martha: What do you want from me?  
Killer: The same that I want from all the girls I take here… pleasure…  
Martha: Fuck you!  
Killer: I love when you get upset! – he was holding her stronger – I don't use to take woman of your age, but you obligated me trying to be a hero… so now you have to accept the consequences.  
Grabbing Martha from her neck he push her to the floor, and then he walked to the door.  
Martha: Where are you going?  
Killer: I'm going to teach you the first lesson to survive here: humility.  
Martha: What!? – She stood up and walked towards him, but he closed the door.  
She was closed in the small room of a basement, with a wall full of photographs of young red-haired who dead right there… She let her naked body fall on the floor and started to cry. She was cold, she was hungry, she was frightened… and she was alone…

To be coninued...


	3. Chapter 3

Red-haired – 3

**Red-haired – 3**

Lionel sat down with Clark at the Hotel's bar. He asked for a whisky.  
Lionel: The police know nothing about this crazy man… they just now that he leave a rose there where he kidnapped the girls, and every week one or two women appear dead somewhere in the city. It has been happening for a month.  
Clark: It will be impossible to find my mother without more information… - he let her head fall on his hands.  
Lionel: Chloe!  
Clark: What?!  
Lionel: Chloe is there!  
Clark turned round and saw his blond friend in the middle of all the journalists and photographers who were at the hall, as if she was looking for somebody.  
Clark shouted her name; she looked at them and went there.  
Chloe: Hi guys, I come just when I listened what happened… How are you?  
Clark: Worried…  
Chloe: Your mother is a brave woman, Clark, she will be fine when we find her…  
Clark looked at her, Chloe was trying to smile and he smiled too.  
Clark: Yeah! We have saved her from worst things!  
Lionel: Sure! She can face everything! We just need to be fast and find her alive.  
Chloe: We will.

From the little window of that room Martha saw how the sun light came and illuminate the walls. It was at the morning… It had past almost eight or nine hours… Martha thought that she would become crazy…  
The man opened the door.  
Killer: How are you?  
She didn't move and neither said anything.  
He walked towards her and ducked in front of her. He caressed her cheeks and she turned her face. He slapped her and then he stood up.  
Killer: I had taken you some food, but maybe you aren't hungry.  
Martha: No! I am!  
She kneeled down with her hands still tied up at her back.  
Killer: Oh… really? – He turned round to watch at her – Maybe you should beg a little more… don't you think?  
Martha: What do you mean?  
Killer: Kiss my feet.  
Martha: What?!  
He showed her a plate of something which she wasn't sure if it was meat or dog's food, but she was too much angry to worry about this. He was staring at her and she really wanted something to eat. She ducked and touch his feet with her lips. She felt revolted for that, but she tried to dissimulate. He left the plate on the floor and went out of the room. She had her hands tied up at her back, so she had to eat with her mouth, but it didn't matter her at that moment…  
When she finished the plate she wasn't any hungry… now she just was cold, frightened and alone…

The man entered to the room and without let Martha say anything he grabbed her arm and took her to a biggest room, maybe where she woke up at that night… He pushed her at the floor and she felt on her knees. In front of here there was nothing, just a wall with a little window; next to her there were a stairs with a door up; at the other side a bed; and behind her a table and some chairs. There were some stuff hanged on the walls, and ropes put up the ceiling.  
He took a knife, cut the rope of her wrists, and let the knife on the table.  
Killer: It's time to start the real game, honey… - he took a whip and flogged the floor. Martha felt her heart jumping inside herself.  
She didn't want to be hurt with that… she looked at the door upstairs… without think she stood up and run to the stairs.  
She felt how the rope of the whip cut the skin of her back before she could listened the sound it did. The hit was as hard that she felt forward on the stairs. She stopped the fall with her hands and she hurt them. But they didn't hurt as much as her back.  
Killer: Are you going anywhere?  
Her tears where falling on the tidy floor, and she felt her blood falling down her back.  
Martha: Is this the way you killed all these women? You hit them until they die?  
Killer: No. I hit them until I want… and if they still alive or not it's not my business.  
Martha: Fuck you!  
The man rose the whip and Martha felt it on her back again…

Somebody was knocking the Kent's door impatiently, Lionel opened the door, it was Chloe.  
Chloe: Good afternoon Mr. Luthor! I have find something really interesting…  
Lionel: Really?  
She went inside and they went to the kitchen.  
Clark: Hi Chloe? What's on?  
Chloe let some copies from newspapers…  
Lionel read some of them: "A lady-killer in the city", "A red-haired lover", "Another rose found"… They're all news about the Killer.  
Chloe: They are… but not from Metropolis. They are from Topeka.  
Clark: The capital!  
Chloe: Yeah! But they are from ten years ago…  
Lionel: Ten years?! And you think that these have a connection with what's happening now.  
Chloe: I'm sure.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

Red-haired - 4

**Red-haired - 4**

Martha was hanged form her wrists almost ten centimeters from the floor. The cuts from her back were bleeding, and that blood was slipping down her fair skin. The rope which tied her was hurting her wrists and she tried to hold it with her hands. The man didn't matter that, he had an ice on his hand and he was playing with it on Martha's nipples, and then he slid it down to her navel and then to her pussy… She groaned.  
Killer: You like it, don't you?  
Martha: Fuck you… - whispered she, nearly without be able to speak.  
He didn't say anything, he took the ice to his mouth and ate it, and then he put two fingers sharply in her body. She groaned laud and some tears felt from her eyes…  
Killer: Is this better?  
She didn't say anything else… she just try to stop her cry…

Lionel was alone in his office… his fingers were playing with something shiny… it was a little ring with a ruby.

Lionel whispered: If we can't save you, Martha, I will regret haven't asked it to you before… - he was almost crying, but somebody opened the door.

It were Chloe and Clark, with some papers…

Some of Martha's back hurts had already stopped bleeding, but they still paining her. Even so, she wasn't crying.

She had cuts on her wrists which the rope had done to her. Even so, she still not crying.

She felt sick of herself at that moment. Even so, she was making an effort to not let any more tear fall from her eyes.

She was lied on the bed of that room, with her hands and feet tied up on the bed's legs, looking at the ceiling while that filthy man was entering his big thing into her body. He was grabbing her nipples, he was hurting her, and she was just thinking how would she watch at Lionel if she survive from that.

Lionel: Well guys, what's new?

Clark: Chloe was right, it's the same man.

Chloe: His name's John Willson. He was taken to a mental hospital after been accused of six rapes with violence and murders. The victims were five red-haired young women, all of them between twenty and thirty years old. He left a rose there were he kidnapped them, and he took them to the basement of his home in Topeka.

Lionel: Five women… you said six victims… - interrupted Lionel.

Clark: His first victim was his own mother.

Lionel: What?!

Chloe: His father abandoned him when he was a child, and he had grown up alone, in a little house of Topeka, with a garden full of red roses, and with his red-haired young mother. He had big mental problems, he thought to be in love of her. One night he entered to her room and raped her, the neighbors said to the police that the mother was a really kind woman after she changed. From night to day she became a shy woman who never went out of the house. When the police caught him, he confessed that he had violently raped his mother until she died.

Clark: He did the same with the girls.

Chloe: He was as in love with his mother that he looked for women who looked like her to love them like her. But he was discovered, and he was taken to that hospital.

Clark: He went out of it just two months ago… the doctors said that he was better…

Lionel: The murders started almost a month ago…

Chloe: Right! That's why this is our man!

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

Red-haired 5

**Red-haired 5**

Only darkness came into the room from the little window. Martha was alone, sitting on the floor, with her neck chained to the wall. She just could move away from there almost a metro, but she preferred to be leaned on the wall… she felt herself saver at that way…

The man opened the door, he took somebody with him, it was a young red-haired who slept on his arms. He came downstairs and let the girl on the bed.

Killer: You have a new friend, dear… But you have already met her…

Martha looked at the girl who was lying on the same bed where she had been tied up just some hours before… It was the girl who she tried to save in the hotel hall. She shouted on surprise…

Killer: Yeah… she's the girl who should be in your place right now… It wasn't difficult to find her, because everybody talks about the girl who the Senator Kent risk her life for.

Martha: Why did you her here?! Don't you have enough with me?

Killer: I have… more than enough… you're perfect for me… but she had already been chosen, I can't let her free from her pain… don't you think?

Martha: You're mad!

Killer: Maybe, but I own you… and you will be my aperitif before give to our guess the welcome she deserves.

He walked to Martha while he took of his trousers and pants, he stood in front of her and grabbed her hairs obligating her to suck his big penis.

"Two kidnaps in two days. The girl who was saved from the Red-Rose Killer yesterday by the Senator Kent has been kidnapped today in the hotel room where she was staying. The Killer let something more than a rose on her bed, he let a note which says: "The Senator Martha Kent is paying the consequences for try to be a hero so, instead that she was a mistake, she's now another toy for my game." Does it mean that the possibilities of have our senator back are null? Does it mean that she will have the same cruel dead that the rest of his victims? Well… now we just can pray for her and give all our hopes on the police agents who are looking for her."

Lionel put the TV off.

Clark: If we should just trust on our police my mum would be already dead!

Lionel: Well, that's why we're doing their job.

Chloe: Sure… So… The plan is this… Clark, you go to Topeka to the old address of Mr. Willson… Meanwhile, Lionel and I will investigate more about him to see if his working anywhere, and if he had a new house…

The man pushed Martha against the wall were she was chained, and she tried to clean her mouth with her hands. He waked to the bed, the young red-haired was almost waking up, he took off her clothes and tied up her hands to the bed. When she was already awake…

The girl: What's going on? Who fuck are… - he slapped her and she shouted – What are you…? – he slapped her again and she started to cry.

Martha was looking at that trying to not cry.

Killer: do you want to say anything else, bitch? – He asked while he grabbed her chin.

The girl shacked her head looking at him so scared. But when he started to touch her pussy with his fingers, and to kiss her lips with his mouth, she started to move nervously and to shout loudly. The man get nervous too and slapped her once before continue his job. Martha couldn't stay there without do anything, she saw one of the man's shoes on the floor. She tried to take it, when she had it on her hands she threw it to his head.

He shouted and he felt down from the bed. Then Martha realized of what she had done.

The man rose from the floor really upset and walked towards Martha.

Killer: You had to be the hero again, don't you? You had to make me get upset, don't you? I think that you didn't learn the rules really good.

He made her free from the chain of the wall, and grasped her hairs to take her to the centre of the room. Then he took two things from the wall.

Killer: Great! I have a nightstick on my left hand and the whip, which your back already knows, on my right hand. The game rules are this: I will hit you with the stick, and you will say me "Thanks", ok? You will not shout, you will not cry, you will not move! You will just say "Thanks". If you miss the word, I will whip you. Do you understand? – He hit her on her bottom with the stick.

Martha: I do!

Then he whip her on her already whipped back, and some of the hurts started to bleed again.

Killer: What did you said? – he hit her again at her bottom.

Martha: Thanks!

Killer: That's better. – he hit her on her left arm.

Martha: Thanks.

Killer: Great! How about now? – He hit her on her back.

She shouted and cried of pain.

Killer: That's not the right answer… - He whipped her on her breast and she shouted. Then he hit her again on her back.

Martha: Thanks! – she shouted it trying to not cry.

Killer: Better. Open your legs! – Martha don't move – Open your legs! – he said lauder.

Martha did it, and then he hit her on her pussy. She groaned a little and she said a little "Thanks".

Killer: I didn't listened to you? – he hit her again right there.

Martha: Thanks…! - she was crying.

The man let the whip on the floor, kneeled down in front of Martha, caresses her pussy while she just cried, and suddenly, introduced the nightstick into it. Martha groaned, he stood up and took her hair…

Killer: Listened to me bitch! You're being one of the strongest women I have never taken, but I have been so kind with you… if you do anything else like that again… you will see how much cruel I can be… Do you understand it? – she didn't answer – Do you?

Martha: I do.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6

Red-haired – 6

**Red-haired – 6**

The police had rang to the Kent's farm. "We have found a body", they said. Clark went with Lionel. She wasn't Martha, she was a young red-haired who had been suffocated.

Clark: We haven't too much more time…

Martha was crying. She had seen how the girl fight to breath while the man fuck her, and she couldn't do anything to help her this time…

The man came back from throw the body with his clothes wet. It was raining outside.

Killer: You still crying?!

Martha: Why? Why did you have to do that?!

Killer: Because yesterday you were sure that you was here in the place of that girl, you was sure that you had save her honor and her life… Now you just now that her pain have finished, and yours has just began. - he laughed while he walked towards Martha, who was sitting down on a chair.

Martha: Why don't you kill me as you do with the other girls?

Killer: Because I love your pussy – he kneel down, opened Martha's legs and kissed it -, because you're so pretty – he caressed her breast -, because you have already learnt the lessons – he kissed her lips -, and, over all that, because my mother would have your age now…

Martha: Your mother?

She had her hands tied up on the arms of the chair, so she couldn't move. But he was untying her.

Killer: Yeah… she was as pretty than you… she had blue eyes and a shiny red hair, like your…I loved her… but she get really upset with me when I wanted to show her my love… so I had to obligate her, and one day I kill her… I was so sad for days… until I saw Miriam, a neighbor who also was red-haired… She was the first girl…

Martha was already free from the chair, but then he tied her hands on the wall. She was faced to the wall, without be able to move.

Clark: His old house in Topeka is absolutely abandoned since he left it. The neighbors told me that nobody want to leave in a house where had been killed six women… I went in it, and what there's in the basement is a hell… There were ropes, and whips, and knifes… and too many things with which he could hurt the girls… It was horrible… But he wasn't there… so he must be in Metropolis…

Lionel: Well, I search for a John Willson, and I found nothing. He haven't been working for this two months… and he haven't bought or rent anything during this two months.

Clark: Maybe we were wrong… maybe he isn't the man we're looking for…

Chloe: He is.

Chloe had just go inside the house.

Clark: Did you find anything?

Chloe: I did. I tried to think like him… and I started to search about Helen Mill…

The man was caressing her white bottom, and suddenly, he slapped it. Martha groaned.

Killer: Do you know what? – he said while he introduced his big pennies into her ass - Of all the women I had fuck in my life, you're the best.

Martha: Kill me… - she said crying.

Killer: Oh no! Not as early… I love your body…

Lionel: Who?

Chloe: Helen Mill, Willson's mother's name.

Clark: Wow! Great! What did you find?

Chloe: This. – She gave them a paper - This is his new address… here, in Metropolis.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7

Red-haired – 7

**Red-haired – 7**

Clark couldn't use his powers because almost all the city was watched by police's cameras. So they went by car. Chloe stood at the farm.

It was a pretty neighborhood. Nobody would imagine that too many women had been murdered there. It was the number 108.

They didn't knock the door.

Martha and the man listened a noise. He stopped his job and let Martha their, tied up by her hands. He went upstairs and found himself, face to face, with Clark. The young boy punched him and he felt down the stairs.

Clark: Mum! – Shouted him as the man threw him a chair. Clark felt too, but he didn't hurt.

Lionel: Martha, dear!

Lionel run towards Martha. He untied her and then he took off his jacket to cover her. She wrapped up with it. She was cold. Lionel hugged her. She had her look lost, she could just think on what she had lived the last days, and on how would Lionel and her son took that…

Some hours after she was already at home after have been in the hospital, but she hadn't already said any word to nobody.

Lionel and Clark were in the kitchen, speaking about how they could help Martha, while she was in the living room with Chloe. The young blonde girl sat close to her and round her shoulders with her arm.

Chloe: Mrs. Kent… I have always admired you for your incredible way to face trouble… So I can't believe that a mad man had hurt you as much that you can't smile again as if nothing had past, that you can't hug you son to thanks him for save you again, or that you can't watch at Lionel, who would become crazy if they couldn't save you…

Martha started to cry.

Chloe: Oh… I'm sorry Mrs. Kent… I didn't want to make you cry… I was just trying to wake up you from this shock…

Martha: It's fine Chloe…

Chloe: I knew that you must be ok!

Martha: I am. I don't have any hurt which I can't face…

Chloe: So… what is worrying you as much, Mrs. Kent?

Martha: They. Clark and Lionel.

Chloe: Why?

Martha: I'm scared of their reaction… I have… that man have… he have done me as much things that… I'm frightened of how will Lionel and Clark react if they ever discover it…

Chloe: Martha… Lionel and Clark haven't slept since the moment they knew that you have been kidnapped… The have been looking for you day and night… They cried thinking that the body that the police found were yours… Trust me when I say that the only thing they want to know is that you're ok… that you are saved now… and that you will be again that perfect happy and nice mother of Clark Kent. – she smiled, and Martha smiled too.

Clark and Lionel had been listened from the door, but they didn't say anything when they came inside again.

Clark: I made some tea.

They sat down. Chloe sat again on the armchair and Clark and Lionel sat each one on one side of Martha. Clark gave her a cup of tea, and Lionel took the sugar and put it into Martha's tea. She let the cup on the table again.

Martha: Thank you, guys, but I don't want tea, now…

Lionel: Tell us what you want!

Clark: Yeah! We'll prepare it for you!

Martha smiled.

Martha: I just want a kiss of my son – she looked at Clark and he kissed her cheek -, and a walk with a friend – she looked at Lionel and he stood up with her.

They walked nearly a half an hour without say anything…

Lionel: Martha… why are we walking?

Martha: I needed to walk… Chloe said me that you and Clark just want me to be the same woman I was… I'm trying to remember how I was before that…

Lionel: You forget it?

Martha: No… but I thing that I changed a little…

Lionel: How much?

Martha: I'm stronger now…

Lionel: It's difficult to be stronger than you was… You risk your life for a girl who you don't know!

Martha: I did… but I was really nervous because we're having our first date…

Lionel: A date?!

Martha: Wasn't that what that dinner was?

Lionel: ... just if this is what you want it to be…

Martha: … but you said it would be a special night!

Lionel: That's true… it would be… I had prepare al to…

Martha: … to what?

Lionel: To ask it to you…

Martha: … to ask me what?

Lionel: You know!

Martha: No! I don't know!

Lionel kneeled down and took out the ring of the pocket of his trousers.

Lionel: Martha, do you want to marry me?

Martha: Oh my god! You was going to ask me to marry you?!

Lionel: I was! And it's what I'm doing now!! So… what's your answer?

Martha: Yes!! Yes!! I will marry you!! I want to marry you!!

She jumped on Lionel's arms and they both felt on the ground.

Martha: Do you always wear a ruby ring on you trouser's pocket?

Lionel: Just when I know that I'm going to be with the prettiest woman of the world…

Martha: Oh… is it me?

Lionel: I'm not sure… Because at this moment I see you prettiest than her…

They kissed under the spring sky, and they loved each other on the green ground.

THE END


End file.
